noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Episode 07
Uncertainty, Destiny (迷い事, 定め事, Mayoigoto, Sadamegoto) is the seventh episode of the Noragami anime adaptation. It first aired on February 16, 2014. Summary taking her Shinki to hunt Phantoms.]] Bishamon is seen talking to Kazuma about the Vent that Kofuku opened a week earlier. Bishamon then asks Kazuma about the whereabouts of Yato, to which Kazuma ignores and changes the subject to the battle and how she had little regard for her Shinki in the battle. She then gets out of the spring, and says that they need to hunt the phantoms that were released because of her. Bishamonten then calls her shinki, and they leave to hunt the phantoms. Hiyori goes to Yukine's room to give him food, only to find Yato on the bed, eating, and finds out that he left to see Tenjin. Hiyori then visits Tenjin, and asks him whether Yukine had been there, to which he said he had been to ask Tenjin to take him as his own Shinki seeing Yato already has Nora. Yato is then seen at a spring well, using the water to cleanse his blight and fill a bottle, remembering what Nora had said to him after his battle with Bishamon. Where she said that he could always use her, and that he should get rid of Yukine. Hiyori is on a rooftop thinking about what Tenjin said when she sees Bishamon, and slowly backs away to leave, only to be discovered by Kazuma, who has worked out that she can see him and gods, but he chooses to keep this a secret from Bishamon, when she appears in front of him, as they discuss the possible whereabouts of more Phantoms that were released from the Vent. After Bishamon leaves, Kazuma releases Hiyori, and tells her that if she values her life, she should stay away from Bishamon, he then tells Hiyori that if nothing is done about Yukine, Yato will die. Hiyori ask's why Kazuma cares, to which he replies that Yato is his benefactor. Yato appears behind Yukine as he is bad mouthing Tenjin after rejecting him as a Shinki, to which Yato laughs, and then tells Yukine that they have a job. This later turns out to be is helping out at a convenience store, to Yukine's anger. Daikoku and Kofuku appear with Hiyori, asking for him to do a job that isn't his or Kouku's style of work, slaying Phantoms. Yukine, who has been feeling that Yato would choose Nora over him, is caught trying to steal some charity money and runs off. When Yato leaves to look for him, Hiyori follows him, telling him that he needs to treat Yukine like an actual person, not just as a Shinki. Nora appears to Yukine, talking about his eyes, and how the color resembles that of the fruit from a Hawthorn Plant, and telling him how they're bland, no sweetness nor bitterness. Yato then appears with Hiyori, taking Yukine with him as a Phantom appears, running off with Hiyori behind him. Whilst fighting the Phantom, Yukine's thoughts were back thinking about what Nora said, which caused his blade to dull, making it difficult for Yato to beat the phantom in one hit. Yato then poured pure spring water on the blade so that he could cut through the Phantom. After he slayed the Phantom, Nora was standing in an alleyway as Rabō appears, telling her that Yato rejected her, and that he's no longer worthy of his reputation. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Adaption Notes *Originally Hiyori met Tenjin at a temple during a New Years festival, where he bought up Yukine, after Hiyori asked if he had seen either Yato or Yukine. In the anime, Yato is at her house, and he tells her that Yukine visited Tenjin. *Rabō, The God of Misfortune, makes his first appearance next to Nora after Yato slays the Phantom. Navigation